Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)
The Locomotive 12G shotgun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2, and was the only shotgun available as a secondary before the Gage Shotgun Pack. Overview The Locomotive 12G is a sawn-off version of the Reinfeld 880. The main difference is that the Locomotive is actually a secondary weapon. It is essentially the same as the Reinfeld 880, boasting the same magazine capacity of six shells, but with slightly higher damage, a higher rate of fire, and lower accuracy. It can kill nearly any common enemy with a well placed head shot at close range. However, while the Reinfeld 880 remains effective even at medium range, the Locomotive's shortened barrel makes for a much larger spread pattern, and as a result is best used strictly for close range engagements. The Locomotive 12G does full damage out to 8 meters (1 m more than most other shotguns), falling to 12 damage at the maximum range of 20 m. The Locomotive 12G is an excellent compliment for a ranged or heavy primary weapon, such as the M308 or any of the LMGs, and can be a viable backup should the primary weapon be empty or on the reload. It really comes into its element when used on heists such as Bank Heist or Framing Frame, being able to clear rooms of enemies in very little time. It is a good secondary for an Enforcer with shotgun boosting skills, such as Shotgun CQB or Shotgun Impact. The Locomotive 12G can also be suppressed and used as an effective stealth weapon. While it obviously lacks the range and accuracy of other silenced sidearms, its excessive power can send a guard flying several metres away, depending on how close one is. This can prove to be either an advantage or a detriment in a stealth scenario, as the player can knock guards clean away from door ways and out of sight of other guards, but must make sure not to propel the guard's body out into the open where other guards and civilians can see it, or so far away that reaching the pager is impossible. mounted on the Locomotive 12G.]] .]] The suppressor obscures the sight post, and several of the stocks also add an accessory rail that entirely hides it. The Muldon Stock however, will give the sight picture a rectangular frame in which it's easy to center the target. (This stock also increases concealment slightly, and the stability nerf is usually inconsequential given the weapon's fire rate.) When using ammunition types other than AP Slugs or HE Rounds, the Locomotive 12G fires 6 projectiles per shot. Summary Pros: * High damage, applied to each of multiple projectiles, allowing for multiple kills with a single shot * Good rate of fire for a pump-action * Can be modified for very high concealment * Can be modified to increase the magazine capacity to 10 rounds Cons: * Low maximum ammo * Fairly low base ammo capacity * Poor accuracy and stability * Steep damage falloff on projectiles, making the weapon useless past 25 meters Tips *Coupled with the GL40, the Locomotive's high damage and fast pump time allows for effortless dispatching of Bulldozers. *The Assault Light works very well for estimating where shots will hit due to the spread. *Since the stated damage in the menu is applied to each pellet fired and will not stack up on the same target, it may be disadvantageous to increase accuracy, as it will limit the gun's ability to hit multiple targets. *When using a sight with the Locomotive 12G, keep in mind that pellets will instead hit around and below the optic's indicated point of impact. To make the most out of a sight, it may be worth using one of the circle reticles. *When modded with The Silent Killer Suppressor, Straight Grip and Tactical Shorty Stock, it has a concealment of - about the same as a pistol. Along with The Silent Killer, this makes it an effective choice for both stealth and loud heists. **Using 000 Buckshots along with the Silent Killer Suppressor and aced Silent Killer skill can increase the weapon damage to , but with a hard ammo reduction of shells. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= |-|Upper receiver= Achievements Trivia *It, like its bigger brethren, is based on the Remington Model 870 Field Gun as evident by its raised ribbing on the barrel, with this one being a shortened version. **The game files name it after the Super-Shorty, however this is obviously incorrect as the barrel and magazine tube are longer than a Super-Shorty, the pump and grip are different and the Locomotive has sights. *The words "Buff The Loco" are graffitied on a wall in the backyard of the Safehouse. This refers to the substantial amount of complaints from PAYDAY: The Heist players that the Locomotive 12G was too weak. **The Locomotive 12G was later nerfed for being too effective at longer ranges. *The Locomotive 12G has the words "Reinbeck Tactical" inscribed on the side. *A base model Locomotive 12G is actually more powerful than an unmodified full sized Reinbeck 880 despite having a much shorter barrel, in real life this would not be the case as even shotgun pellets benefit from higher muzzle velocity from longer barreled shotguns and thus inflict more damage. *The Locomotive with the Muldon Stock is similar in appearance to the Locomotive 12G in PAYDAY: The Heist. * It has an unusually high rate of fire for a pump-action shotgun, able to shoot 2 bullets every second. * Like the Reinfeld, when using some stocks, (The Standard, Tactical, Wide, etc.) there will be a rail added along with it. However, if one looks closely, they would notice that the rail isn't actually connected to the stock - it's a purely visual addition, and it's position is rather arbitrary, as it could perform the same function further up the receiver. * It is apparent that the Locomotive originally had a stock, before being unanimously removed in the final version. This was evident in the beta release, when weapon mods used to have descriptions, with that of the Tactical Shorty mentioning the removal of a stock to improve Concealment. Gallery Locomotive-12G-preview.jpg|A preview of the Locomotive 12G. Locomotive 12G Modded.jpg|Locomotive 12G with 6 mods equipped. (Shark Teeth nozzle, Tactical Laser, Pro Grip, Extended Mag., Tactical Stock, and Shell Rack) 2013-12-01 00001.jpg|Fully Modded Locomotive 12G. (The Silent Killer Suppressor, Tactical Laser Module, Pro Grip, Extended Mag., Surgeon Sight, Standard Stock and Shell Rack) ru:Locomotive 12G (PAYDAY 2) Category:Shotguns Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)